


what comes of a lascivious daze

by Kookimunjoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Confessions, Daddy Kink, First Time, Galra shenanigans, I can't believe that's not a tag yet, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Subspace, Thumb-sucking, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Keith (Voltron), afab language, but accidental, ddlb, trans author, using keith's galra heritage to the utmost horny potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookimunjoo/pseuds/Kookimunjoo
Summary: Everyone is stressed during the war, Keith isn't special in that regard.He is special in other ways, though. That being accidentally falling into subspace next to your best friend, because Galra reasons
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 401
Collections: Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)





	what comes of a lascivious daze

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags  
> ridiculous title is ridiculous but _I_ am ridiculous so there.  
> I've wanted to write something kind of daddy/little for a freakishly long time, where Keith's just kinda out of it and Shiro's got him in his lap, y'know? 
> 
> And I didn't even mean to make it sexual but that happened anyway, you know me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith was so _fucking_ tense.

Literally everything was just one thing after another. Piling and piling on top of itself until the smallest thing could make him snap. He scratched a hand through his hair and took a slow, controlled breath, head hanging as he sat on the couch. 

The fight was draining. There was so much they had lost so far and yet Haggar seemed to be one step ahead of them each time they thought _they_ had that advantage. 

Keith felt like every last nerve of his was a frayed wire, open and exposed. Every little thing driving him closer and closer to snapping. It was a goddamn miracle he hadn’t already, though he supposed that was peer pressure. Voltron didn’t usually work in such a public manner. He was used to the covert operations, the lack of an audience aside from the enemy. 

Now he was a public servant, one who had to please the higher ups, or else scrutiny or worse. Not that Keith particularly cared about his image. But he _knew_ what kind of a headache it gave Shiro when any one of them screwed up and it was on _him_ to diffuse situations and file paperwork. 

Keith’s outburst would lead to a sleepless night for Shiro, and he really didn’t want that. He hated anything that caused Shiro pain or discomfort. 

So he held his tongue, he seethed in private, he curled his nails tightly into his palms until he’d made little crescents in the skin. He tore up training decks and performed his breathing exercises, the ones Shiro recommended to him. 

Except now it was all boiling over. A cup overfilled, and there was no curbing the spill. 

“Hey.” 

Keith snapped to attention, a soft smile on his face, “Hey, Shiro.” 

Shiro stretched his arm over his head with a groan, “Ready to spar? I sure as hell need it.” he chuckled, “Sitting in a desk chair for hours really doesn’t do it for me.” 

Keith stood with a stretch of his own, “I didn’t think so.” he murmured, “Never seemed like your thing.” 

Shiro hummed and beckoned him over, and Keith followed. He wasn’t the only one stressed. Shiro was obviously fighting his own battles, so Keith wouldn’t burden him with his own troubles now. He didn’t even know why he was so pent up, he had plenty of opportunity to deal with his excess energy and frustration, and yet it just didn’t go away. 

But maybe this would help. He hadn’t had a chance to spar with Shiro in literal ages. And he used to do so all the time, perhaps he just needed someone to do so with. 

“Don’t really have a choice, nowadays.” 

Keith frowned at that, “Can't somebody else do that? Like a secretary or something?” 

Shiro chuckled, “I _have_ a secretary.” 

Keith all but startled at the knowledge, gaze whipping over to him, “...then maybe you should hire another one. They’re not doing a very good job.” 

Shiro only laughed again and threw his arm around Keith’s shoulder as they walked, “Maybe I should.” he said with a solemn nod, “Maybe I just should.” 

Keith melted into his touch, shivering discreetly. 

Shiro didn’t seem to mind the way he leaned into him, and they stayed that way the entire walk to the training deck. 

Once there they fell into their separate stretches and warmups, Keith peering over his shoulder occasionally to admire Shiro in a tank top. He hardly got to see that very often. It made him bite his lip and avert his gaze with heat in his cheeks as he stretched his leg up over his head and attempted to clear his mind of the sight. 

Impossible, he knew, but he tried nonetheless, and that counted for something. 

“I’m a bit tired, so why don’t we go best out of three?” Shiro said. 

“Sounds good to me.” Keith said as he pulled his gloves on. 

Shiro was quiet until they got into position, observing Keith with a purse of his lips that didn’t go away for their long and grueling three rounds. 

Keith was loathe to admit his distractions lost him two out of three rounds, ending up on his back with a dazed expression and Shiro grinning over him as he commanded him to yield. However, he _wasn’t_ loathe to admit that he’d yield for Shiro anytime…

Shiro leaned down and offered him a hand, “You doing alright there?” 

Keith nodded, still a bit dizzy, and swayed a little when he got to his feet. 

“Woah, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” 

Keith shrugged, “Tired.” he murmured. 

Shiro gently supported him, “You know, I was planning on having some down time in my quarters, watch a movie, eat junk food...wanna join me? I figure we could both use it.” 

Keith considered that, and then he sighed, “Sure. Yeah. I need a shower first.” he gestured to himself. 

“Me too.” Shiro agreed, “Meet at my quarters, then?” 

Keith nodded with a hidden fluster. This was nothing new. Back in his Garrison days he would go to Shiro’s quarters all the time and watch movies with him and Adam. He knew it was silly to expect anything else, but alone, as adults, going to another man’s quarters late in the day cycle… 

His mind couldn’t help but go crass places. 

Keith shook it off, though. This was Shiro. The guy who saw him as a friend, a brother, nothing so close as a lover. 

His shower was quick, perhaps a little too quick, but he did so love to spend time with Shiro. Pining aside, he was like Keith’s happy place, always making him feel at home and warm and wanted. Keith gave a small smile at the thought, just as the door opened. 

“Hey.” 

Keith ducked his head, “Hi.” he rasped. 

“Come on in, I got some popcorn.” 

Keith snickered, “Where did you get popcorn in the middle of a war?” 

“Hunk.” Shiro said simply, going to the microwave to reveal the steaming bag with a flourish. 

“I suppose him and the others like movie nights.” Keith surmised, leaning against the counter, “Damn, you got a kitchen and everything?” 

Shiro startled, “Oh! I suppose this is the first time you’ve been in here.” he said in realization, “I...yeah I guess. I didn’t really design it though.” 

Keith chuckled, “It’s fancy.” he said with a pointed look around. 

“You...you can borrow it, if you want. I’m not the biggest cook. Not as if I really have time for that, either.” Shiro said. 

Keith hummed, “Maybe.” was all he said in reply, 

Shiro looked back at him as he filled a bowl with the bag of popcorn and started another. 

“You okay?” 

Keith blinked up at him, “You keep asking that.” 

Shiro sighed, “Well, I like to think I know you, Keith.” he said, “And I can see that something’s on your mind.”

“There’s lots of things on my mind. The war, mainly.” Keith said. 

Shiro considered him, “And does any of it bother you?” 

Keith exhaled a laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck, “I mean, _yeah.”_ he said, “Of course it does. But I figure it’s the same as everyone else. Who _wouldn’t_ be tense during all this?” he finished in a murmur. 

“I guess you have a point.” Shiro said quietly, finishing the second bag and leading Keith from the small kitchen to the couch in the middle of the suite. He patted the seat beside him, and Keith sat down gingerly, unsure of how comfortable to make himself before Shiro set the bowl down in his lap and draped his arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith leaned into him automatically, stiff, but desiring his touch. His presence. 

“There were certainly a few movies we missed when we left earth.” Shiro said, flicking through his options, “I have no idea what any of them are about, so I figure we’ll just watch a random one,” 

Keith hummed, “And if it’s bad we’ll just make fun of it.” 

Shiro chuckled, “Exactly.” 

Keith settled more comfortably now, less stiff and just a little more relaxed. Shiro seemed to sense it, and Keith held back a shuddering sigh when he brushed a thumb over his shoulder, down his arm a little. He didn’t stop, just idly stroking his arm while what seemed to be an action flick began. 

Keith didn’t exactly focus on the movie, more on reflexively shoving popcorn in his mouth, Shiro’s occasional laugh, and the constant, unnecessary touch of his hand on his shoulder. 

“Keith?” 

“Hm?” Keith looked over at him blearily. 

Shiro furrowed his brow, “Did you hear me?” 

Keith pursed his lips and considered that, “Uh...I...no I...I spaced out.” he murmured in confusion. “Sorry.” 

“That’s okay,” Shiro said, “That's perfectly alright, Keith.” 

Keith’s breath hitched when he threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, still a bit damp from the shower. Shiro repeated the action, and Keith shuddered, leaning into him, dazed, warm.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked. 

The movie still played on in the background, forgotten. 

Keith shrugged, hardly registering the question until a moment later. He hummed some indistinct version of “I don’t know” and nuzzled against Shiro’s chest, a keening noise pouring up out of his mouth when Shiro gently scratched at the nape of his neck. 

Shiro paused, and Keith’s hand moved almost without his permission, grabbing at Shiro’s hand and nudging it against his nape, bowing his head. Shiro continued with a slight chuckle of amusement, and Keith slumped into him, boneless and breathing harshly, squirming just a little. 

“You like that?” Shiro wondered, “For a second there it sounded like you didn’t.” 

Keith purred, all but laying on Shiro’s lap and arching his back when Shiro’s hand began to _‘pet’_ him. Starting from his hair, he swiped the long strands out of the way, and then stroked his large palm down the length of Keith’s back, stopping a good handful of inches away from being inappropriate, and then back up. 

Keith hadn’t ever experienced something like this before. Of course that could be a result of his aversion to touch, but even in his youth Shiro wasn’t shy of ruffling his hair or hugging him, draping an arm over his tiny shoulders. Brief as they might have been, they never elicited this sort of reaction from Keith. They never made him lose all sense of sobriety and control. 

It was like a trance, Keith realized vaguely, squirming and whimpering. 

“-eith. _Keith?”_

“Mm?” 

Shiro sighed in relief. “Hey...talk to me, buddy, what’s going on?” 

Keith struggled to string together two coherent thoughts, lips parting as he floundered to try and explain. “...I don’t...just...feels nice.” he managed, turning to nuzzle against Shiro’s belly, “Feels _good.”_

His purr grew louder when Shiro placed his hand back in his hair, thighs rubbing together to stave off the hot throbbing between his legs. He stuck a hand between his legs to put pressure on himself...maybe to subtly grind on it. He knew in the back reaches of his mind he was being highly inappropriate, getting off on Shiro’s touch. But it felt so good...felt so _right._ He didn’t want to stop. 

“Keith.” 

Keith stilled and whined at the loss of Shiro’s hand, looking up at him with half-lidded, glossy eyes, rosy cheeks and parted lips. Shiro stared at those lips a little too long, and Keith softened when he pressed a thumb against them, tapping his nail against Keith’s fangs. 

“Galra thing?” he wondered. 

Keith didn’t think of the repercussions, he didn’t think of anything really, as he closed his lips around Shiro’s thumb and suckled at the digit, eyes fluttering closed with a moan. 

Shiro gasped, and Keith felt him squirm under him. 

_“Keith…”_

Keith managed to look up at him, whining softly amidst his purring. 

Shiro was blushing fiercely, staring in shock at him as Keith sucked at his thumb. 

Keith gently pulled himself off, giving the digit a parting lick, and then nuzzling into his hand. 

“Fuck.” 

Keith stiffened as Shiro began maneuvering him to sit up, and then he went cold at the thought of Shiro getting upset. He’d looked like he was upset, hadn’t he? 

Keith hugged himself where he sat, drawing his knees up to his chest and looking over his shoulder hesitantly. “Sh-Shiro?” he breathed. 

Shiro was running his hand through his hair, still flushed a deep, dark red and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Did...did I do something wrong?” Keith asked, coherency still a far-fetched concept to him. If he were in his right mind it wouldn’t have happened at all, and even if it had...well he would be running out of Shiro’s quarters and halfway back to his own room by now. As it was, he didn’t feel like walking anywhere, he just wanted to be back in Shiro’s hands. 

“No.” Shiro shook his head, “No, Keith. You didn’t. I’m just...I think we should talk about what that _was.”_

Keith turned toward him a little, showing his attention. 

Shiro looked at him fleetingly, and then he heaved a deep sigh and turned a strong, steady gaze his way. Keith froze at the dark silver, pinning him in place and making him shrink under the guise of power and position emanating from Shiro’s expression. 

“Do you know what this is?” Shiro asked. “What’s going on?”

Keith shook his head, quivering a little. 

“Okay.” Shiro seemed to grow a little less intense at that, and Keith was startled to realize he kind of missed it. Kind of _liked_ it. Kind of got a little wet because of it…

“Do you want to stop?” 

Keith shook his head sharply, and then he stilled, looking up at Shiro pensively, “Do _you?”_ he wondered in a small voice. 

Shiro exhaled a chuckle, rubbing a hand over his face, “Not...not really. No.” he murmured. 

Keith whimpered. 

“What is it for you?” Shiro asked, “Can you describe it for me?” 

Keith shuddered, closing his eyes, “It’s...it’s like...I don’t have to think. I _can’t_ think. It’s...it’s _bliss.”_ he said quietly. 

Shiro considered him, “Okay.” 

Keith startled when he was touching him again, lifting him, and then he relaxed, melting into a puddle when Shiro sat him down in his lap. Keith settled against him, ear pressed over his chest and his lashes fluttering at the soothing sound of his heartbeat. And then Shiro was stroking Keith’s arm and his hair again. 

Keith let himself fall back into that trance, shuddering and purring deeply.

And then Shiro gently pried at his lips, and Keith parted them eagerly, a soft moan given as he suckled at Shiro’s thumb. His belly warmed with arousal, and he rubbed his thighs together at the fresh throbbing in his cunt.

He could feel Shiro’s half-chub against his back, and he wriggled a little to try and rub against it, to no real avail, as Shiro stilled him with his free hand. 

_“Shh.”_

Keith blinked up at him, his dark, intimidating gaze. It was such a stark contrast to the gentleness of his touch, the intimacy he was sharing with him. Keith pressed a firm hand between his legs, because if he _had_ to stay still, he at least wanted the pressure there. 

Shiro’s gaze followed the movement, staring for a moment before he looked back at Keith. 

“What are you doing?” he asked in a husky timbre. 

Keith shivered, hidden fingers rubbing a little at himself, feeling the slick of his arousal through his thin shorts. 

Shiro grabbed his wrist, and Keith whined as he pulled his hand away, “Answer me.” he said as he pulled his thumb from Keith’s lips, gently petting at his cheek. 

Keith panted and squirmed again, “Sh-Shiro.” he managed, heat rising in his cheeks, hand weakly trying to twist out of Shiro’s grasp. “Need-“

“What do you need?” Shiro murmured, so low and deep and Keith went lax, chest heaving and then his breath hitching as Shiro traced his fingers over Keith’s thigh. “You need to touch yourself? Is that it?” he wondered. 

Keith parted his legs with a gasp, quivering as Shiro paused and looked up at him in surprise. 

And then he whispered softly, gently, in that sweet, caring voice Keith knew him for, “Is this okay?” 

Keith relaxed ever further, hardly having thought it was possible, and nodded ever so slightly. 

“You want this?” Shiro continued, his tone slowly dragging back into that dark, husky version of his voice that made Keith’s cunt clench. 

“Y-yeah.” Keith breathed. He bit his lip when Shiro pried his fingers under the waistband of his shorts, thumb returning to Keith’s lips and pressing when Keith’s reaction was delayed. 

Keith wrapped his lips and his tongue around the metal pad of his thumb, whimpering when calloused fingertips traced an unintelligible pattern over his clit, mapping it out and making Keith’s legs shake as he brushed over Keith’s folds, a single finger delving into his pussy for the barest moment before it was back to simply touching. Keith parted his legs a little more, panting around Shiro’s thumb, desperate. 

“Shh.” Shiro repeated, leaning down to press a kiss to Keith’s temple, “I got you, baby.” he murmured. Keith whined when he rubbed over his cunt again, this time pressing a finger in and _in…_

Keith’s breath caught and he released Shiro’s thumb to turn his face into his chest, gasping his name. 

Shiro’s palm brushed over his stiff clit, and Keith shuddered, clenching over the thick finger inside him as it began to curl and thrust ever so slightly. 

_“Shiro.”_ Keith moaned, starting to undulate against his hand. 

Shiro pulled his finger free to still him, and Keith whined again, this time forlornly, at the loss. Shiro held his hip tightly, and Keith glanced down to see his wet finger glistening in the low light. The knowledge that a part of Shiro was just inside him made his mouth water. 

“Hold still.” Shiro ordered, and Keith looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Shiro held his gaze, something stern in his silver eyes, daring Keith to disobey. “This isn’t happening unless you hold still.” he murmured, “Understand?”

Keith nodded, “Yes.” 

“You’re sure?” 

Keith gulped, “Mhm.” 

Shiro raised a brow at him, and then he shuffled Keith in his arms, getting him into more of a supine position, before his fingers returned to teasingly touching him. 

“You’re so wet.” Shiro commented as casually as if he were talking about the weather, two fingers testing the give of his cunt, dipping inside and retreating. 

Keith shook with the effort of remaining still, hands clenching tightly in Shiro’s shirt, vision bleary even as he stared down at Shiro’s hand in his shorts. 

Shiro looked at him once more, fingers just rubbing over his entrance as he considered Keith, “Are you going to be good for me?” 

Keith nodded, tears gathering in his eyes that Shiro softened noticeably at the sight of. 

“Yes, _yes_ _Daddy.”_ Keith whimpered, _“Please.”_

Shiro looked like someone had punched him in the face for a moment, jaw dropped as he stared at Keith, _“Shit.”_ he rasped, taking a deep breath to collect himself, and Keith closed his eyes with a whine as he suddenly shoved those two fingers deep inside of him, thrusting firmly. 

Keith curled his toes in the couch cushion and cried out, head lolling back, mouth agape and gasping for air as Shiro continued that brutal, wonderful pace. 

_‘Hold still. Stay still. Don’t move.’_ Keith repeated to himself like a mantra in his head. 

“That’s it, baby. Being a good boy?” Shiro whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Keith whined. 

“I know.” Shiro kissed his cheek, “I know, baby.” 

“Sh-Shiro!” Keith yelped, hips twitching when a third finger started to stretch him open. 

And then stopped. 

Keith _actually_ sobbed, wiping a hand at his face when a tear slipped free. 

“That’s not the right name, Keith.” 

Keith looked up at him in confusion. 

If his pussy clenched around Shiro’s thick fingers at the sight of his dark stare, well, Shiro didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Who am I?” Shiro prodded. 

Keith blushed and turned his head, “Um…” 

“You said it a few minutes ago.” Shiro reminded, “Say it again.”

Keith bit his lip. 

_“Look at me.”_

Keith glanced up at him, still nuzzled into his chest. 

“Say my name.” Shiro said. 

Keith licked his lips, stealing himself a moment of time before he answered in a breathy little exhale: _“Daddy.”_

Shiro smiled at that, and Keith couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“There we go.” Shiro said, slowly beginning to finger him again, and Keith turned his face into his clavicle, panting open-mouthed against him. “That’s a good boy.” 

Keith keened, biting at his own finger despite the sharp pricks of his fangs and the taste of blood. 

Shiro went faster and Keith squealed, tossing his head as Shiro rubbed his thumb over his little dick. 

“D-Daddy-“ Keith gasped. 

“What is it?” 

Keith whined, long, sorrowful croon of a sound, “I need- I...I need it f-faster.” he panted. 

“You want me to fuck you harder, baby?” Shiro clarified. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Keith nodded rapidly. _“Please.”_

“Such a good boy.” Shiro whispered, “Asking me so nicely.” he continued as he complied with Keith’s wishes, palm slapping repeatedly against his clit as he began to deeply, harshly fuck him with his fingers. Keith was shaking violently from how hard he was straining to keep from moving. 

“Being such a good baby boy for Daddy. Look at you, you’re not moving at all, just like I asked.” Shiro continued, and Keith’s stomach dipped with the tightening, molten coil of his oncoming orgasm. 

Shiro obviously felt it, rubbing the heel of his palm intentionally against Keith’s clit when he noticed it. Fingers curling even as he continued to thrust them.

“You gonna come for me, baby boy?” Shiro asked, “Gonna come for Daddy?” 

Keith nodded, stifling a sob against his own hand. 

“Whenever you’re ready, baby.” Shiro kissed his temple again, and Keith’s every breath was hitching on a sharp moan, a gradually increasing volume until he _finally_ fucking reached euphoria. 

He tossed his head with a scream, and Shiro fucked him gently through it, murmuring soft words against his ear when Keith’s hips bucked and his hands fisted tightly in Shiro’s shirt, his couch. 

“ _Shiro_ ...Shiro... _Daddy_.” Keith panted, coming down from his high with a whimper, hips rolling into Shiro’s hand, of which kept on drawing his orgasm out, prolonging the aftershocks, making him twitch and squirm with oversensitivity. 

“Such a good job. Look at you.” Shiro was saying, “You did _so_ good, Keith.” 

Keith gave a hitching sob, and Shiro shushed him. 

“It’s okay.” he whispered as he finally stilled his wondrous fingers inside of him, pulling them out with a slick sound and cupping Keith’s cheek with them. “You’re okay.” 

Keith nodded, “Shiro.” he whispered. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

Keith reached up to cup Shiro’s face in kind, “Please...I-“ 

“I know.” Shiro leaned down, bumping his forehead against Keith’s, nose brushing against his, and then the barest touch of his lips. 

Keith opened his mouth in a whimper, and Shiro captured his lips in a kiss just then, tongue eagerly delving into Keith’s mouth, a deep moan rumbling in Shiro’s chest as he cradled him close. 

Keith clung tightly to him, hands tugging him closer when there was no way they could be so. 

Shiro didn’t make a move to pull away, if anything he seemed to mirror Keith’s need to have him close. He moaned again as he licked over Keith’s tongue, even sucking on it a little and making Keith writhe at the sensation. 

Shiro only broke away after he’d had Keith breathless under his kiss for a solid few minutes, panting heavily as he pressed one last, exceedingly chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Keith…” Shiro breathed, lashes fluttering and then his eyes sliding open to meet Keith’s gaze. 

“You feel better?” he wondered. 

Keith nodded, still bleary, but stars above! Did he feel so relaxed, so much like a weight he couldn’t quite recall at the time was lifted off of his shoulders. 

“That’s good.” Shiro said, and then he hoisted Keith up, bridal style, and Keith nuzzled into his chest as he carried him into the bedroom just off of the main suite. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.” 

Keith nodded and turned to cuddle against him when he got them situated in bed. Purring when Shiro returned his fingers to his hair, threading them through it until Keith was in that boneless state yet again, falling deeper and deeper until he slipped off to sleep. 

* * *

Keith woke up gently, stretching out with a deep sigh and a yawn, turning on his back as he smacked his lips together and blinked away the excess moisture from his eyes. 

He stared at the ceiling for some time. 

At first, upon waking, he had figured it was a dream. An intense, wonderful dream. 

But then he lifted his head and looked around, sitting up with a start when he realized he was _not_ in his room. 

Keith’s breath hitched, this was _Shiro’s_ room. He knew it by the warm smell of him lingering in every orifice. He wasn’t on Shiro’s couch. He hadn’t just fallen asleep and dreamed it all. He was in his _bed._

“Shit.” Keith rasped, and then he clutched at either side of his head, “Shit, shit. _FUCK.”_ he hissed in a panic. 

Shiro wasn’t in bed, and Keith’s heart dropped down through his stomach. He really had gone and fucked everything up this time. 

He startled when he heard a clatter from outside the bedroom, and he carefully slipped out of bed, taking tentative steps toward the door, cracked open ever so slightly. He peered out to see Shiro doing something in the kitchenette, back turned and fiddling over something Keith couldn’t see. 

_“We’ll talk about this in the morning.”_

That’s what Shiro said, didn’t he? 

Keith bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself a little as he nudged the door open and walked out. 

“Shiro?” he murmured. 

Shiro turned on his heel, blushing, stammering, and smiling even as he pressed a hand to his chest and exhaled a laugh. “Keith. You scared me.” 

Keith shrugged and looked down at the floor, hunching his shoulders. 

“Keith?” 

Keith rubbed at his forehead, “I’m sorry.” he rasped. 

Shiro remained quiet, and Keith looked up briefly. 

“I...I figured I should apologize. I don’t know what came over me last night.” 

Shiro blinked at him, and then he sighed, leaning up against the counter, “So you remember everything?” he asked. 

Keith nodded, “Um, yeah.” he gulped, “I...it’s a bit hazy, like a dream, but...yeah.” 

Shiro worked his jaw, “Why are you sorry, though?” he wondered. 

Keith’s head jerked up, surprised at the question. 

“I...I didn’t...I...I can’t-“ he stuttered, “I didn’t think you should see me like that.” he finished, “I don’t even know _why_ I did all that. I’m embarrassed, I’m _terrified,_ and I think-“ Keith cut himself off with a hand over his mouth, taking a deep breath to keep from hyperventilating. “I’m scared this is gonna drive you away.” he finished in a whisper. 

“Keith.” Shiro was suddenly there, gathering him up in his arms, “It’s okay.” 

Keith couldn’t help a whimper as he clung to him, hands fisted in his shirt so tightly he almost feared it might tear. 

“It’s okay, baby.” 

Keith shuddered. 

“What makes you think I’d leave you?” Shiro murmured, “Didn’t you see how much I wanted you last night?” 

Keith’s breath hitched as he considered that. 

“It was...unexpected.” Shiro continued, “I won’t lie. And I worried I was taking advantage of you more than once, I always thought _you_ thought I was like a brother to you. And I...I _don’t_ think of you like that.” 

Keith pulled back to look up at him in surprise, _“What?”_

Shiro was blushing, hardly able to meet his gaze, “Well, you always call me a brother. And I…recently feel more for you than just that. More than is appropriate.” 

“Appropriate?” Keith repeated. 

“I um…” Shiro seemed to be struggling to speak. 

Keith pressed a finger to his lips, “I think I gave you the wrong impression.” he said, “I don’t think of you like a brother either. I just thought that’s what _you_ thought.” 

Shiro stared down at him wide-eyed. 

Keith gave a breathy little laugh, “And I don’t think anything you could be thinking is inappropriate. Can’t be, really. You _did_ finger me last night.” 

Shiro’s cheeks darkened. 

“And I called you…” Keith choked on that, and buried his face in Shiro’s chest. “Fuck.” 

Shiro took his turn to laugh, hugging him again. 

“I think it’s safe to say we both wanted that very much. That we are two _very_ _big_ idiots.” 

Keith giggled into his chest. 

“ _And_ it’s safe to say that...that I love you.” Shiro murmured. 

Keith whimpered and pulled back only to surge up on his toes for a needy kiss, hands cupping Shiro’s face as he licked past his lips. “I love you, too.” Keith rasped between kisses, “I love you _so much.”_ he panted, _“Shiro.”_

Shiro let him jump up and wrap his legs around him, holding him there, right and close with hands cupping and kneading his ass, helping him roll and grind against him. 

“Shiro.” 

“Yeah, I got you, baby.” Shiro whispered, nipping at Keith’s lip as he walked them to the bedroom, laying Keith in the sheets to crawl atop him and swallow his greedy noises with another kiss, deep and desperate as Keith’s hands tugging at his shirt. 

“Take it off.” Keith panted, and Shiro parted from him to do so, tossing it carelessly away. Keith ran his hands reverently down Shiro’s chest, feeling the occasional, gnarled line of a scar, the soft divots and curves of sculpted muscle, the hard bud of a nipple under his thumb. Shiro bit his lip and watched him with dark, hooded eyes, panting. 

His hand went to slide under Keith’s shirt, dragging it up, and Keith arched into his touch, pinching at Shiro’s nipple as he bunched Keith’s shirt up at his clavicles. And then he ducked down to take _Keith’s_ nipple in his mouth. 

Keith gasped softly and fisted a hand in his hair, tugging a little as Shiro swirled his tongue around and suckled a little before he went to give the same attention to the other nipple. 

Keith slid both hands down Shiro’s back, slipping them past the waistband of his sweatpants and grasping two handfuls of his ass, squeezing and pulling Shiro into a slow grind. Shiro’s hands scrambled to pull Keith’s shorts down, sitting up and out of reach to bend Keith’s legs back and help him kick them off. 

Keith let out a quiet giggle at that, seeing the article of clothing fly from Shiro’s hands to some unknown corner of the room. And then he parted his legs pointedly, breath hitching when Shiro stroked a reverent hand down the inside of his thigh, brushing his thumb over the puffy, pink skin of his cunt. 

Keith waited with bated breath, watching a little nervously as Shiro sighed and sat back on his heels, tugging his sweatpants down slowly. Keith curled his hands in the comforter when Shiro’s dick came into view, heavy and full between his legs. 

Shiro kicked his pants off and went to crowd over Keith, hands planted in the mattress beside his head as he leaned down and kissed him chastely. 

“Hey.” he murmured. 

Keith snickered a little, “H-Hey.” 

“Doing good?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah.” Keith nodded jerkily. 

“Nervous?” 

Keith was quiet at that, glancing down at Shiro’s cock with a wariness about him. It was bigger than he thought, intimidating. So yeah, he was a little nervous. 

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything, y’know.” Shiro said. 

Keith bit his lip, slowly wrenching his gaze back up from between Shiro’s legs, “But I want to.” he said. 

Shiro smiled bashfully at that. “Okay.” he said, tone shaky, “Okay.” he repeated as he steadied his weight on one arm and teased his fingers through the lips of Keith’s cunt, spreading slick and making him twitch into his touch. Keith panted softly at the quiet, barely-there stimulation, turning his head into the pillow and sighing, eyes closed. 

The bed dipped, and Keith jolted, legs kicking reflexively when warm, wet heat enveloped his clit. 

“F-fuck! Shiro!” Keith gasped, hands buried in his hair and tugging him in. 

Shiro moaned and Keith shouted at the stimulating vibrations, hips bucking and heels digging into Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Ah...hah...fuck.” Keith panted, shuddering as a hot tongue swiped through his folds. 

“You make such pretty noises.” Shiro whispered, parting from his cunt to kiss at his quivering thigh. “Drove me crazy last night.” 

Keith exhaled a moaning laugh, “Y-Yeah?” 

“Mhm.” Shiro lapped at his clit, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Keith covered his lips and turned his head, feeling Shiro play around with his clit with teasing little strokes of his tongue. He seemed to chuckle at Keith’s shyness, a warm hand stroking gently over his hip and his belly. Keith covered it with his free hand, brushing his fingers over Shiro’s knuckles and then clutching tightly to his hand when he suckled on his clit. 

“Mm.” Shiro sighed, panting a little as he lifted his head, “You feel ready?” he asked. 

Keith took a second to register the question even being asked, and then he glanced down at him and nodded. “Y-Yeah.” 

Shiro crawled back up over him, a soft smile on his lips as he sat down and pulled Keith’s hips into his lap, thumbs rubbing over the crests of his hips. “Breathe, baby.” he murmured. 

Keith took a long, deep breath, hardly having realized he was holding it. 

“There you go.” Shiro smiled, hands rubbing over Keith’s thighs, “Relax.” 

Keith did, he went limp in the sheets and sighed, focusing on a steady breathing pattern. 

Then the head of Shiro’s cock was pressing up against him, _inside_ him, and Keith fought to keep himself from tensing. 

_“Shh.”_

Keith instinctively relaxed at that, the previous night’s events having somewhat conditioned him to do so. 

Shiro leaned over him and Keith grit his teeth when his cock began to slip inside, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. Shiro hilted with a groan, and Keith exhaled shakily, thighs quivering where they rested against Shiro’s sides. 

“Still good?” Shiro asked, hoarse and deep. 

Keith looked up at him at long last, lashes wet from tears the stretch had prompted to his eyes. 

“I...I’m okay.” Keith rasped. 

“You sure, baby?” Shiro cupped his face. 

“Yeah.” Keith covered his hand and leaned into his touch, “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Shiro smiled breathlessly, “Fuck.” he added with a moan. “You’re _tight.”_

Keith arched his back when Shiro thrusted shallowly, hands fisting in the sheets when he couldn’t reach Shiro. 

Holy _fuck._

They were actually doing this. Keith realized with a start. Shiro was inside him, _fucking_ him. He loved Shiro, and he _knew_ that now. Shiro knew and he loved him back. 

Keith hiccuped and glanced up at Shiro, watched the line of concentration on his brow, the way he worked his hips in tiny little thrusts, so caring and focused and perfect. 

_“I love you.”_ Keith whispered. 

Shiro stilled and looked down at him, and then he smiled brightly, “I know, baby.” he said, leaning down, folding Keith’s body in half as he pressed a kiss to his lips, hips slowly grinding his cock inside Keith. “I know.” 

Keith gripped his hair and moaned into the kiss, Shiro’s thrusts growing ever faster as he began well and truly fucking him down into the mattress. Leaving him breathless and incoherent, all keening moans and whines and whimpers as he clung to his lover and tangled his tongue with his. 

God it felt so good. It was _so good._

“Shiro.” Keith gasped, “Shiro.” 

Shiro shuddered, thrusts stuttering and his cock tangibly pulsing inside Keith. “Fuck, Keith.” Shiro whispered against his lips, “Love you.” 

Keith hugged onto him, burying his face in Shiro’s neck and kissing at his skin, tasting the salt and feeling Shiro do the same. The room was hot and stifling, the only noise the slick slide of Shiro’s cock inside him and their shared panting, soft little moans and whimpers. Some growing louder, some quieter, muffled by kisses or the way they buried their faces in one another’s skin. 

Keith reached between his legs when he started to crest toward his orgasm, rubbing at his clit and gasping for air, gasping Shiro’s name, and gasping a moan when he came, clenching rhythmically over Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro grunted and murmured Keith’s name, moving to capture his lips and moan his orgasm into Keith’s mouth. 

Keith cupped his jaw and sighed into it, holding Shiro close and rolling his hips a little to chase the fleeting aftershocks of his own pleasure. Shiro gave another grunt and then he chuckled a moan, slowly propping himself up on an arm and panting heavily. 

Keith was in the same boat, sweaty, chest heaving and giggling breathlessly. 

Shiro laughed again, slowly pulling out to flop onto his back beside Keith. 

Keith rolled onto his side and threw a leg over Shiro’s hip, hand curling over his chest and stroking the damp skin idly. 

“Still good?” Shiro panted. 

“Mhm.” Keith smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s pectoral. 

“Good.” Shiro sighed, an arm wrapping around his back to pull him close enough for a sweet kiss to his hair. 

The silence that followed lasted long enough that Keith thought Shiro fell asleep. His breathing went steady and slow, and his arm went limp around Keith’s shoulders. 

So he jumped a little when he spoke. 

“So was that whole Daddy thing a... _one_ _time_ thing?” 

Keith let that sink in, and even as he blushed he startled into a laugh, burying his face in Shiro’s chest. “No.” he managed. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“Good...it was hot.” 

Keith smacked his stomach. 

_“Ow.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Keith will later learn in an embarrassing exchange with Krolia that all Galra can be coaxed into that "subspace" state of mind, or a trance rather, by their chosen mates (hence why the same wouldn't occur when he was younger, as he hadn't chosen Shiro as a mate yet), and often do it to one another, or even at the same time. It's easier to do, and is often accidentally done, when one is in a vulnerable state of mind, like Keith's stress (and his horniness), for example. 
> 
> As for the effects, it's basically kind of like an induced heat, but not an A/B/O heat. Not this time, at least. With lethargy, incoherency, and heightened arousal. 
> 
> Fun, horny, made up Galra traits, y'know?
> 
> As always, come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kookimunjoo)  
> 


End file.
